Ori and the Blind Forest Wiki:Rules
The Ori and the Blind Forest Wiki is a community where everyone is invited, but like most wikis, we do have a policy here that must be abided by for everyone to get along. Please follow the rules and regulations below so we can keep this wiki safe and friendly for all. Failure to respect our policy (be it unintentional or premeditated) could result in a warning and/or ban. Also, it is highly recommended that you familiarize yourself with these rules before you start editing or participating in wiki activities. If you have any problems, do not hesitate to contact this wiki's staff. Wiki Rules *Please be sensible; make decisions wisely. *Do not curse on this wiki; it is very offensive and there are better words that can be used for expressing opinions. **Minimal censored cursing is permitted, but please use sparingly. *Please do not bring drama from other wikis here. The administrators here will not tolerate it, and offenders will be warned. *Vandalism is strictly prohibited. Any user who intentionally destroys pages (replaces page content with gibberish, inappropriate subject matters or irrelevant descriptions) will be dealt with accordingly. Vandals can be banned without warning. *Do not talk about subjects that may be offensive to other users. If you suspect something you are about to say may make the corresponding user(s) feel unwelcome, but are not entirely certain, it is best not to say it at all and move on to a subject everyone can discuss without feeling uncomfortable. **If a person asks you to stop talking about a certain topic because it makes them feel uneasy, please drop it and leave it at that. *Do not act disrespectful to other members of our community. Disrespectful behavior includes name calling, jeering, shunning a person because of their beliefs, being impolite, excluding other users from activities, excessively criticizing other people, or anything else that could be deemed as harassment. This, by no means, translates to loss of freedom on this wiki. You are encouraged to speak what is on your mind, but please take the feelings of others into consideration when doing so. **If someone is acting disrespectful towards you, do not hesitate to contact an administrator about the offending user(s) so this behavior can be prevented. *A Sockpuppet (or a Catfish) is an online account created for the purpose of deception. The most popular type of Sockpuppet on Wikia is when a banned user creates a second account, and once online pretends to be a different person altogether. This is unacceptable, and any detected Sockpuppets will be banned immediately. *Do not flood the comment sections with gibberish or mature content. It is a great annoyance to the other users here, and repeated offenders will be warned/blocked. *Don't let the jealousy bug bite you! If another user is flaunting their belongings/abilities in an uppity fashion, try to ignore them. **If a user will not cease bragging after repeatedly doing so, the matter can be brought straight to the administrators. *Do not provoke a fight, with admins or otherwise. Fights are stressful, and most of the time can be avoided when smart choices are made. Chat Rules *Not all users have fast computers-- don't spam chat, please! *Do not post gibberish excessively, as it is annoying and undepreciated. *Don't interrupt other people in the chat! Treat it like a real-life conversation, and wait for a break before you change the subject (unless it really, really needs to be changed). *Do not share personal passwords, real names or locations over chat. Remember, you don't know them, and they don't know you. Be responsible with important information, please. *Intimidating behavior is just as unfair as it is anywhere else. Be respectful, don't overstep boundaries. **If a user in chat is making you feel uncomfortable, let an administrator know immediately so that the problem can be worked out. Penalties While it really shouldn't come to this, this is a list of penalties for breaking the rules in different situations. Minor Offenses Minor offenses are very small rule-breaking incidents that aren't entirely problematic, but can be annoying. Repeatedly, worthy of a block. Here are the levels: *First Offense - A warning. *2nd Offense - Second warning. *3rd Offense - Warning, short block. *4th Offense - Longer block. Major Offenses Major offenses are much bigger, more threatening instances. The penalties go as follows: *First Offense - Stern Warning, potential short block. *Second Offense - Longer block. *Third Offense - Depending on the situation, block for 1+ years. Vandalism Vandals who post inappropriate or threatening material in pages, comments or otherwise can be blocked without warning, as they were obviously only using the wiki as a troublemaking ground.